Running thoughts
by KyouTakuTen
Summary: A brief road of descriptive thoughts of Tsurugi towards Tenma in the journey that lead to their love... Warning: MxM... If uncomfortable... Please turn away... Kyouten fiction...


**Wheezy (me): Kyousuke kun...**

 **Tsurugi: Only Tenma and my brother are allowed to call me that**

 **Wheezy: *teary eyes... Tsurugi kun...**

 **Tsurugi: *sighs... Fine! Call me Kyousuke..**

 **Wheezy: Sweet Kyousuke-kun... Do the disclaimer... Pleaseeeee**

 **Tsurugi: No, never! Who do you think I am?**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke! You're hurting Wheezy! Do it for her...**

 **Tsurugi: Nope.**

 **Tenma: Do disclaimer and... I kisss youu... *winks**

 **Tsurugi: Oh, man! Fine! Wheezy doesn't own anything related to IE... My kiss?**

 **Tenma: Later! *runs away**

* * *

 **Tsurugi's POV -**

A seed... That's what I am. Tsurugi Kyousuke, the evil malicious soccer freak. Yes, you heard it right. I am a soccer freak. I may not be seen as one, but deep in my heart, soccer is all to me. I admire it like I adore my brother, the one who lost his soccer playing ability because of me and yet had the warm heart to not put the blame on me.

Now I stand, in a school named Raimon junior high, with a soccer ball underneath my right foot, battered second team of Raimon struggling to stand up in front of me because of the fearsome death sword technique I used. I stand smirking cruelly at their loss, waiting. Anticipation to meet him. The tactful, skillful, game maker cum pianist, the captain of the Raimon's first team, Shindou Takuto. To fuel my anger, this weird guy, named Matsukaze Tenma, challenged me to a soccer fight, as if he could win against me. I vowed to break him into unimaginable pieces, right on that very green field.

As expected, I had the upper hand in our little soccer duel. One peculiar feeling of mine though, held my complete attention even though my body moved according to the ball between us. I couldn't break him. Be it his resolve or any other reason, I just couldn't do it. His face was capturing my attention. His resolve to protect the soccer he loved was changing my perception of being a seed. Suddenly, my brain reeled into my heart, the images of my broken brother and I knew that if I succumbed to his love, my brother would have no future. I had to stop being selfish for my brother's sake! It took all in me to shoot Death Sword at that pretty boy of my dreams. I knew he would be over. But, I was utterly wrong. He stopped it and all of us present on the field, noticed his power, his aura.

He got the ball, he defeated me and I didn't know what that feeling in my heart was. Was it happiness because he won? Was it anger and regret because I lost? What was this warmth? Why does my heart tell me to run to him and tend him yet at the same time, hurt him? Am I in love with that sickly idiot?! Is this love at first sight? I don't know but what I do know is, I am a seed meant to destry Raimon soccer club so that I could give back to my brother, the most important thing he lost because of me - soccer.

"What do you think you are doing on the sacred grounds?!" I heard an agitated voice and turned to look at the source only to find out that the captain had finally made his appearance. Black knights versus Raimon junior high... A match to decide the fate of soccer club. That person, who attained a special place in my cold heart, stepped onto the field and me being me, I fought with myself so as to take him down. He was completely broken down, only physically. I could see the way he passed his spirit to captain by just placing his soft hand on Shindou's heart. I couldn't help feeling jealous of that guy. Raimon was spared due to the mysterious avatar of captain and I was ordered to join the team.

As the days passed, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Matsukaze. My love for him was strengthening day by day. As much as I tell myself that it is wrong, I still keep falling for him every second. The only thing that I did was, express an absent hatred. He gets hurt. The way he looks at me when I torture him with my cruel words and rude attitude, I know he hurts but that's the only way for me to keep my love for him at bay. One day, I swore I saw pearly tears in his ocean blue eyes. I had cornered him in the locker room while he was alone, changing.

"Matsukaze!" I called out devouring his bare upper body. He stiffened and turned towards me, all the while attempting to put on his shirt. I strode towards him and pulled his shirt out of his grip and threw it to the white floor.

"Tsu-tsu-Tsurugi! What are you doing?" he questioned loudly.

"Don't shout Matsukaze!" I warned and stepped towards him as he backed off and hit the cold lockers. I placed my hands on either sides of his head so that he wouldn't escape. I leant in close, just mere millimeters from his cute face.

"Tsurugi? You are too close," he gasped.

"You're hot, Tenma. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Staying away from your warmth. I need you, all of you. I need you to offer me everything you have. I want to control you. I want to keep you with me forever."

"Tsurugi," he gasped, placing hands on my chest and pushing me away.

"Whether you like it or not, I will do what I want," I said and without giving time for him to adjust, I attacked his neck fiercely. I kept on sucking and biting and licking his blood to my will and in the haze, I failed to notice his struggles, his tears. I started brutalizing his chest with my nails and rough fingers.

"Tsurugi, please stop. You're hurting me!" he cried but I was so involved in tasting him that I failed to acknowledge his pleas for freedom.

"Tenma, I need more!" I demanded as I made my way to his chest.

"Tsurugi!" he finally managed to push me away. I didn't know how many trails he failed before succeeding in pushing me away.

Then, I could see, his pretty face tainted with salty tear tracks because of me. He slid down to the ground, with arms circling himself. He was scared beyond wits and I enjoyed every moment of my time with him like a sick pervert.

"Ten- , I mean, Matsukaze, I... I..."

"I love you, Tsurugi," he said, looking up at me with teary eyes.

"What!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"From day one, I loved you. I held myself back because you were a seed, the enemy of Raimon. We can't be on two different ships and yet be together. It's impossible. As much as I want you to do what you did now, I can't allow you, I'm sorry. "

I was furious. Who is he to give me permission to touch him! He's mine and only mine! He will do as I say and that's final because I love him. I manhandled him into a standing position despite his futile struggles. I pressed him to the lockers, standing against each other.

"Tenma," I said and took a deep breath, "I love you. I love you more than you can even imagine. I want you in my life even though this is wrong. You're mine! Whether you accept it or not, you're my lover though I am your enemy. Although you fight me, you will love me, right?"

"Tsurugi..."

I was shocked when I felt something soft rub against my lips, something velevet wet asking my lips for entrance. When the shock settled down and realizatiom of Tenma kissing me struck my mind, I opened up and kissed him back. We didn't fight for dominance as Tenma submitted himself to feel my love over pouring into him through our passionate kiss. And, that was the foundation to the love of a seed and a zephyr...

The following day, I joined forces with Raimon against Teikoku so as to wipe away the tears of soccer that flowed out through my brother's eyes for I betrayed the sport we loved. I had to see my brother smile because of me. I deadpanned to achieve my brother's goal, with Tenma. He threw himself upon me, followed by Shinsuke, Nishiki senpai, Kuramada senpai and that foul mouthed Kariya.

"I knew you would change your heart. I love you, Kyousuke," Tenma whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I was surprised to hear my first name roll out of his mouth, yet at the same time, I was on cloud nine.

"I love you too, Tenma," I whispered back so that no one other than Tenma would hear me.

I smiled and pushed myself up from their slaughter of hugs and welcomes. That evening, Tenma and I went on a date to the beach. Finally, I got myself a bunch of amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend.

These are my thoughts for you, my dear lovely zephyr, for changing the course of wind in my life... I love you, Tenma...

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's it, folks!**

 **Hope you njyed this Kyouten fiction...**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read and review.**

 **Bubbyeeee...**

 **Wheezy off to rest! :* ;)**


End file.
